Illidari
by Drakefire
Summary: The Burning Legion continues it's crusade against all life in the existence. And on a world that is in it's sights, a spell is cast. A familiar is summoned. An Illidari is awoken. This Demon Hunter may be what stands between annihilation, and salvation. For in the darkest of nights, do the faintest stars shine brightest.
1. Chapter 1

I'm actually starting this story due to me developing a writers block on another story, Artifacts of Zero. I've had a lot of story ideas flying around in my head, so I'm going to try and get some of them out and onto paper, before returning to Artifacts of Zero.

I hope you all enjoy!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Deep underground, hidden away from the whole of Azeroth, was a vault. The Vault of the Wardens. Not really a vault, to be exact. A better word would be a tomb. A prison. A place to lock away the darkest creatures and foulest villains in the world. But there was another group, imprisoned in the vault's depths. Those who were willing to sacrifice everything for their home. Those who had lost everything. Those who had everything to lose.

The Illidari, and their master, Illidan Stormrage, were among the Warden's most prized prisoners. The Illidari, tasked by Illidan to find a powerful artifact, the Sargerite Keystone, were successful in their mission, but still too late to aid in their master's defense. They two, suffered the same fate as their master, to be locked away until the end of time.

But even with the Lord of Outland imprisoned, many mysteries remained. One of the most puzzling was the small number of human's within the Illidari force. Their transformations completed, exactly like their night and blood elven allies. How they had arrived on Outland, and where they had come from was one of the greatest secrets kept by the deceiver. One that he hid from his enemies, both the forces of Azeroth, and the Burning Legion itself.

In the Great Dark Beyond, he had found an ally. One that put its strength in science, not magic. A world that had only just fought off an invasion force of their own. But unlike many, this world did not believe the Legion was so easily beaten back. Exposed to new technologies, and the existence of magic, their poking at forces they knew nothing of drew his attention.

In the end, a deal was struck. One side helps the other. Earth's science, for Azeroth's magic. Both benefited greatly from this deal. The medicine of Earth, alongside healing magic, increased the survival chances of his demon hunters greatly, even if some weren't nearly as strong. Many blood elves taught the humans of Earth about magic. The arcana, the fel, and the light.

But Earth didn't just simply make do with these teachings. They improved them. While there were many failures, a few managed to succeed. Most notably, the Purifier Program. Mixing together holy light with arcana fire, Purifier's were Earth's most dangerous magical creation, despite many members having little, if any, experience in combat.

The portal to Earth had been closed off during the assault on the Black Temple, by Illidan himself. If he was to fall, or his Illidari to fail, Earth was the best, and only, remaining chance of taking the fight to the Burning Legion.

Deep inside the vault, one of these prisons flickered to life. This would happen from time to time. An Illidari would partially awaken, only to be forced back into slumber by the wards. This time, things were different. Outside forces were at work, forcing one of the Illidari to awaken.

Within the crystalline prison, one of the Illidari awake, immobile body struggling against her bonds. Where was she? Why couldn't she move? Images flashed through her mind. The attack on Mardum. The Sargerite Keystone. The return to the Dark Temple. The fall of the master, Illidan Stormrage. With the flash of each memory, the green flames flickered and grew. Her tattoo's, the bindings helping her keep the demon bound to her in check, began to let off heat, a pale glow becoming visible, even the through the crystal.

' _Damn the Wardens!'_ she raged, body and power struggling to break free. It was useless. There was no way she could escape on her own.

"My servant that exists in this vast universe," the Illidari's ears flickered. She could hear something from inside this prison? No, this was something else. She wasn't hearing this with her ears. She was hearing this with her mind.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant," the voice went on. She would have grinned if she was able to. It seemed fate didn't want her in the Warden's net. Muted shouting reached her ears through the crystal. The Warden's had finally noticed that something was happening. Someone was escaping.

"I wish from the very bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance and appear!" the final part of the chant unleashed a flash of light, leaving no trace of the prison that had held the demon hunter in stasis for so many years.

BOOM! A massive explosion rocked the courtyard, throwing dust into the air of what would have been another, normal, Springtime Summoning Ritual. It would have remained that way, if Kirchie had let Louise cast her spell alone. Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere, was a girl that had no magical abilities, earning her the name Louise the Zero among her peers. Each spell she cast, ended in an explosion. Including the ritual used to summon her familiar.

Louise bite back a sob. Deep down, she knew that this would happen. Her magic was always a failure. Why did she expect this to be any different? She would be expelled for sure. There was nothing she could do to stop the inevitable. Even the taunting and jeering from her peers fell on deaf ears.

Kirchie frowned a Louise's failure. The two girls were rivals, but she could never bring herself to hate Louise. Despite her teasing of the girl. Louise at times almost seemed unbreakable, even if she couldn't use magic. Now, it didn't seem to be the case. The summoning failed. The cloud of smoke didn't seem to want to vanish on it's own, holding itself together.

It was then that Kirchie felt a flash of panic go through her mind as her own familiar, Flame, stepped back, hissing. She wasn't the only one. Many of the other familiars were on edge, with even the large dragon, Sylphid, the recently summoned familiar of her best friend, Tabitha, becoming unnerved. Had Louise succeeded after all? If so, what did she summon to get this type of reaction out of the other familiars?

Tabitha almost frowned as her familiar took a step back. Whatever Louise had summoned, the dragon didn't like it. Even through the mental link, Sylphid refused to tell her exactly what was wrong. A simple wind spell was enough to knock away the looming cloud. The gust gentle pushed aside the wall of ash and dust, revealing what lay at the center. The parting clouds revealed a massive green crystal, tendrils of green energy leaking off it slowly. The crystal itself looked almost like it was sick. Poisoned by something. Was this really Louise's familiar? Tabitha's normally stoic face twitched in surprise. That wasn't an ordinary crystal. As rays of sunlight reached the object, its surface became translucent. The crystal wasn't Louise's familiar. Her familiar was inside the crystal.

Colbert's brow furrowed. He had never seen anything like this. This was certainly no normal familiar. Then again, Louise was no normal student. The prideful girl may not have excelled at spellcasting, like most of her peers, but she had a better grasp of magical theory than they did. Despite her failings in magic, she also never stopped trying, even now. It seems that some of that hard work payed off. But the question of what Louise had summoned remained unanswered. There was something within the crystal. The figure was vaguely human shaped, though the exact details were muddled by the crystal.

Stranger still was the figure seemed to be covered in dark green bands. The bands run up it's arms, and covered a large part of it's chest. Some seemed to be cut off around where the breasts would be, making it likely that the figure was female. To house something like this likely meant that crystal was not natural. Made, prephase? And how was it able to keep something alive? More importantly, why? Why would someone place a living being in something like this? Could it be some type of prison? Had Louise summoned a criminal? He hoped not.

Louise started at the crystal in shock. Inside the green structure lay her familiar, nothing more than a human shaped blob. This was really what she got? It could be worse. The spell could have failed, leading to her being expelled from the school. Louise turned around, looking at her teacher, who gave a reluctant nod of approval.

"My name is Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar," she chanted, stepping towards the crystal, before gently placing her lips on the green surface. Light flashed within the crystal. Taking a step back, Louise looked on as the crystal shattered.

The first thing that the Illidari saw was magic. Pure, raw magic. It was in every person! It was nearly blinding, even through the crystal! Fire. Wind. Water. Earth. Each of the elements had deeply rooted themselves into their life energy. And their life energy! It was so bright! Teenagers, maybe a few young adults would be the only explanation for such energy. Spending so much time fighting the Legion on Outland had left her magical eyes starving for the vibrant energy of younger creatures. But who had pulled her through the Twisting Nether to this realm?

Her burnt out eyes finally saw who. Her aura was the opposite of bright. The child's emotions ran wild, and most of those emotions were not positive. Anger, despair, and self loathing clung to her like a cloud. Then her magic. It was darkness and shadow. Nothing. Void. And that scared her. This child was the equivalent to a magical disaster waiting to happen. It wasn't just her magic. The power she held was blinding, nearly blocking out the Illidari's vision. An impossibility! She had been the the homeworld of Nathrezim! She had helped bring down Pit Lords! This girl had strength that even surpassed those. Was this natural for her, or was something else at work?

The girl stepped forward, placing her limps on prison as the magic inside flared up. A small portion of magic flowed into the crystal, and then into the Illidari. Then came the pain. To the Illidari, this was nothing. The aftereffects of drinking the blood of a demon, and eating a demon's heart, were far worse. Even brands that kept the demon inside in check were more painful. She would have grinned if she could. This prison relied on the demon's blood inside her very body to hold itself together. It relied on prisoner's power. But could it handle this new power?

To answer the question simply, it couldn't. The crystal could only be powered by the fel magic of it's prisoner. The newfound magic was something beyond it's capacity. The crystal fractured as the new runes etched themselves into the Illidari's hand. It shattered, the female finally dropping out of her prison, gasping for breath. The prison may have sustained her body, but it felt so good to breath again. The flames in her eye sockets flickered weakly, as the cyrstal's shards began to evaporate into fel gas. The dark gas slowly began to swirl around the Illidari, the demon's blood feeding off the tainted gas. The demon hunter finally arose, power slowly returning to her.

Colbert's eyes narrowed. There was something wrong about this women. The first being the bandage wrapped around her eyes. Even through the dark cloth, the female's green eyes were almost like fire. No, they were fire. How was something like that even possible? Now that he looked, her eyes weren't the only thing infused with flame. An inferno seemed to be trapped within her body, flowing through it like blood. Added to fact the flames felt wrong. Almost like they were sick. The second was the pair of weapons that she had finally placed on her back. It was unlike anything he had seen before. Two massive blades came out of the weapon's center, with a shield covering the joint hilt.

Still, it didn't seem hostile. Seem being the best word for the time. The Headmaster would have to be informed about this. Along with Colbert spending as much time trying to find out exactly what the runes covering her body were.

Louise looked up at her familiar. Nothing was normal about her. The top part of her body was hardly covered, with black leather covering her chest. What covered the lower half is what Louise herself would consider some type of dress. It was more fur than leather, with strange glyphs running down the front. Parts of her skin that were showing were darkened, almost like they had burnt. It didn't help that Louise's familiar eyes seemed to follow her everywhere. Despite her clearly having none.

"Who are you?" Louise asked, trying to regain her composure. This shouldn't be bother her. She just summoned a powerful familiar. If Tabitha could control a dragon, then she certainly control this. Her familiar opened it's mouth, then suddenly clapped it shut, frowning.

"Do that again," the Illidari frowned. The reaction was, well, interesting. The girl's magical field had shifted when she gave the order. It could have been nothing more than a wild imagination, but it was best to be safe.

"Do what again?" Louise asked, annoyed. What was going on here? Had something happened?

"Try giving me another order again," the Illidari chuckled, watching the girl's aura shift in confusion. Probably not the best thing to do, but it didn't make it any less satisfying. Plus, the girl didn't look all that trained. That could be a good thing, or a really, really bad thing. The Illidari remembered how long it took to keep the demon inside her restrained. Even to get it partially chained down took years.

"Why?" Louise was becoming more angry. Why was this happening to her. The answer she got was not one she had expected.

"I was observing your magic when you tried to give me orders," the Illidari had to grin as the girl's aura seemed to jump in shock, and everyone around them stopped talking. The silence was deafening, even by her standards.

"You can see magic?" a faint voice asked from her left. Oh. Right. Spending ten years as a Demon Hunter, with mostly fellow Demon Hunters for company, made her forget that most people didn't see the world like she did. Heck, by this point, she had forgotten what her old eyesight was like.

"Correct, earth mage," the Illidari didn't even turn around, wearing a slight smirk on her face. The gulp was nearly audible, and everyone else stayed quite.

"And, to answer your first question. I am Valerie Felstorm, one of Lord Illidan Stormrage's elite Demon Hunters," she paused for dramatic effect. "You have managed to free me from the Warden's net."

"And why exactly would be in these 'Warden's' net in the first place," Colbert stepped forward, interrupting the conversation.

"The Warden's will do whatever it takes to protect their world, and we will do whatever it takes to protect ours. I think we would make for great allies, if it wasn't for the grudge both our leaders share against the other," Valerie bit back a sigh. Granted, the being locked away in a prison for ten thousand years would cause her to have a grudge as well. Colbert himself frowned. That was not as reassuring as the would have liked. Plus, she was being vague. To vague. He'd have to approach her about it later.

"If possible, may I please see your familiar rune?" Colbert asked. The familiar rune? Right, it must be the new mark on her left hand. It certainly had some degree of magical properties.

"I believe this is what you are talking about," Valerie showed the teacher the back of her left hand. His aura shift to that of a bit of worry, and concern. Curious. To think something like this could be that important.

Still, there was work to be done. The Legion would find this world, in time. That was always a certainty. One Demon Hunter wasn't going to be enough, and this world certainly wasn't prepared. She would talk to people that were in power, if she could manage it. Even then, odds are, they wouldn't believe her. Even to her, it sounded crazy at times. Nor did she want to show the whole truth. The Legion could be repealed. But many would give up hope if they knew the true strength of the Burning Legion.

A strength that would be beaten. Illidan wasn't the only one with his own plans and secrets. Earth was ready for war. The Second Army would join the First, and the Legion would fall. But the Second Army wouldn't just be Earth. It would be all those who listened. Those willing to give their lives, to save everything.

I'm just posting this for fun, and to get this idea out of my head so I can work on other things. If, and the key word being if, I continue this story, it will be in the first person, from Valerie's point of view. Due to the exact nature of her imprisonment, I needed to do a third person perspective.

I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll be hopefully updating Artifacts of Zero soon.


	2. You Want a Battle?

Review answering time!

Akshka: I have more planned, but I have no idea when I'll be getting around to it. Artifacts of Zero is my first priority. I'll likely move on with this after getting that story through season one.

Xbox432: Valerie is keeping a lot of secrets. She is hiding many things, especially around the kids. That may be part of the reason her speech is a bit off. And, honestly, I don't think they are going to get along that well. But they may end up surprising me.

Wasp463: Thank you. That's what I plan to do.

Guest: Maybe it's because I like female main leads? Or maybe because I'm trying to get better at writing one? Crossover's exist as a middle ground. One of my warcraft crossovers hardly involves warcraft itself. The whole point of fanfiction is to creative. Sometimes, cannon as to bent, if not changed. I will take your "requests" into consideration.

Guest 2: Hopefully the future does not disappoint for this story.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My eye's opened to a world of fire and chaos. Fel energies flashed across the sky, as flames erupted from the scorched earth beneath my feet. This was my mind. My dreamscape. My burnt out eyes closed, focusing on the shadow around me. It obeyed my call, condensing itself on my back, forming a pair of bat like wings. I stretched the limbs, almost like they were part of my body. It had taken a few years to get used to additional pair of limbs. Especially ones that could turned on or off at will.

My eyes scanned the dream scape. Something was off. Wrong, even. Almost like something was missing. Yes, something was missing. The demon that I had devoured and bound to my soul was no longer present. Normally the demon would haunt my dreams each and every night, but this time, it was quite. To quite. I fully extended my wings, pushing myself upward into the air. Normally, my wings were not able to produce any type of long term flight. But this was my world, and it followed my rules. As I soared above the chaotic landscape, I noticed something else. A pool of energy, swirling with power.

The girl's power. It had to of been the link between "master" and "familiar". If it was in my own dreamscape, then that might have meant…

"I'm going to rip you in half, Qyrsyss!" I bellowed, fel fire twisting around my body in rage as I dived through the portal.

It didn't take long to arrive on the other side. Like other portal's I had gone through, trip was fast, but disorienting. This didn't matter to me. I've done enough portal hopping in the past to have a resistance to the effects. No time to be sick when you are jumping directing into a combat zone. My eyes adjusted to the area before me. The dreamscape was like mine, be even more primal. Years of dealing with the demon within taught me self control. This girl, Louise "the Zero" had none of that. Even in her sleep, anger, hate, and self-loathing rolled of her in waves. Emotions that needed to be brought to heel before she could even began to be trusted with the power she held. Now to simply find the demon, before it could do any harm.

My eyes narrowed in on a single pinpoint of fel energy amongst the shadow. I floated up, slowly, keeping myself hidden.

"Just a little longer," the demon whispered to itself during its chanting.

"Just a little longer till what?" I snarl, grabbing the demon's throat from behind. The spell died from the sudden failing of the demon's concentration. I lifted up the demon, ignoring the small leather wings as the brushed past my face.

"Speak, now, before a crush your throat again," I order, raising the pink skinned demon above my head. This demon was still extremely loyal to the Legion, even after being stuck within my body for so long. Even after being forced into submission.

"Master, I only wished to show her the, ack!" I applied more pressure, cutting the demon off. It's clawed fingernails cut into my skin, drawing blood. I didn't flinch.

"I know when you are lying to me, Qyrsyss. Tell me what you are really doing here," I growl, slowly releasing the pressure on it's throat to allow it to speak.

"I wanted to show her the power of the Burning Legion," Qyrsyss hissed. "She has power. So much power. If she were to join us, her power could rival the Two Hand's of the Dark Titan." I grit my teeth. All the more reason to keep her power in check. All the more reason to make sure she isn't used for the Legion. All the more reason to make sure her power is loyal to The Second Army of the Light.

I began to replay pressure on the demon's throat, crushing both bone and esophagus with my hand. The demon's body faded into nothing, flaking apart. I took another look around, before heading back to the portal. This was a place that I did not belong. It would be best to leave.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pure energy assaulted my eyes as I finally woke up. So bright! Even on Earth things weren't this bad! Outland had plenty of magic, but it was it dull. Mostly chaotic fel energies, only becoming brighter with arcane and elemental magic once one left Shadowmoon Valley. And outside of going on missions, I didn't make a habit of leaving the Valley. I typically stayed at the Black Temple. Legion worlds? They were like Outland, but far more overcharged with fel. It was sometimes sickening. Sometimes, a few Demon Hunters simply wouldn't be able to take it, but instinces were far and few between.

Something flicker within my vision. Oh, yes, the girl. The very dangerous girl. The one that claimed to be my "master". I followed no one, except for Lord Illidan. Yes, little Louise "the Zero". Her nickname likely referencing her "failures" at magic, her non existent control of her temper, or her not looking the age she actually was. Or it was a combination of the three. The child made it impossible to tell the three apart, given that mentioning the other two would trigger her anger.

I shifted my body slightly to the right, resulting in a loud crack as something snapped in half. Likely her riding crop. I was fairly certain I had thrown the improvised weapon out the window for both our sakes. It was pretty clear that hinting wasn't going to do the trick. It was time to be blunt. Something I was far better at.

"Are you done with your tantrum yet?" I glare, annoyed with her behavior. It was fitting of a child, not a person that was nearly an adult.

"I thought I told you to put out my clothes and dress me once I was up!" the girl shouted in anger, aura flaring to life. I was not assumed by this.

"You are sixteen years old. If you do not know, and are not capable of dressing yourself at this age, you can go around naked for all I care," I snapped back, the tattoo's on my skin increasing in heat.

"Beside's, I don't have eyes, so I can't see cloths," I pulled myself up from my sitting position. I had gone over this with the girl at least a dozen times, and yet she still wouldn't get it. My eyes could see magic, energy, and life-force. And last time I checked, her clothes were either alive, or enchanted.

"That explains a lot," the girl shot back. To be fair, my armor isn't exactly modest. The upper half only covered my breasts, leaving my toned and tattooed stomach exposed to the air. The lower half was nothing more than a battle dress. Of course, the reason behind the material was twofold. First were the defensive enchantments placed on the armor, which gave additional protection. Even in places I wasn't wearing armor. The second was the fact that the armor was made from a very rare type of leather. One that was resistant to fire.

"Don't give me that. Most of the male Demon Hunters went around without shirts," I teased. My lack of sight may have stopped me from appreciating the fact, but it was still fun to bring up in passing. The red in her aura brightened to a pink, which meant she was likely blushing. A good distraction, to say the least. I decided now was the time to make my exit through the open window.

Like in the dream, my wings began to unfold, forming out of pure shadow. I didn't even wait for Louise to protest, leaping from the window. My bat like wings caught the air, as I glided to a nearby window-ledge. I dashed forward, leaping from one tower to the one opposite, slowly making my way toward the center tower. My eyes scanned the rooms looking for where exactly I needed to go. There. Three windows up. I lept up, slowly making my way up the tower. I tapped lightly on the window, before cracking it open, and stepping inside.

"That is an interesting way to make an entrance. Though, it would have been better for you to make use of the door." the statement came from the professor. The aging fire mage clearly had a lot on his mind. And if his aura was any indication, a lot of blood on his hands. No matter. That was none of my business anyway.

"So this is the mysterious, Ms. Felstorm, is it?" A sagely voice came from a sitting position. The aura the man gave off was that of age and wisdom. He was by far the oldest person in the room, close to, if not passing, nearly a century. Not as old as most members of the Illidari, but still, quite up there in the years.

"I usually prefer my first name, but seeing how that may cause some problems," I said, making my way toward the center of the room. There was a reason I had asked for a meeting with the head of the school. Even if he wouldn't listen, it wouldn't stop me from giving a warning. The Legion would find this world. Let it be a day, a week, a month, a year, or even longer.

"I'm assuming there is a very good reason that you asked for this little meeting?" the third voice came from the corner. An earth mage. The old man's personal assistant. Quite young, if her aura was anything to go by. Something about her simply just rubbed me the wrong way.

"As you already know, I am a member of the Illidari, an elite group of Demon Hunter's. And I requested this meeting to give you a warning," I said, pausing for effect. "The demon's we fight are united as one. They are the Burning Legion. The scourge of worlds unending. They will find this place. And when they finally arrive, they will do everything in their power to burn this planet to ash."

The room went quiet. Aura's flickered with a range of emotions. Doubt, fear, anger.

"That is quite, interesting. But do you expect me such a wild claim without evidence?" the older mage asked. I had to grin at that.

"As large of a threat the Legion is, I would take you for a fool if you took my claim at face value," I stated truthfully, as shadowy energy shimmered behind my body. "However, I do have something a bit more, substantial."

With that, the shadows formed a screen. I didn't bother to look. What I was showing them had been ingrained, no, burned into my mind from the moment I saw it. The Legion in it's full glory. Unending. Encircling a world within the Twisting Nether. All watching something massive. Something terrifying. The mad Titan, Sargeras himself. The corrupted being was larger than the planet before him. He brought a massive blade, broken in half long ago, above his head, before swinging down.

The world was cleaved in half. The sound of it being shatter drowned out by the cheers of the demonic horde. And the screams of each soul dying with their world.

"What was that?" was the only thing that was said. It was the only thing that could.

"The Legion's master. Thankfully, he has been missing for a very long time," I said. That was a blessing, no matter how small it was. Nobody was certain why he went missing, and to be frank, not many cared. It made our job easier, if only slightly. We still had the Defiler and the Deceiver to deal with.

"You have given me a lot to consider, Ms. Felstorm," the headmaster said, rubbing his beard. "I suggest you spend some time with Ms. Valerie for the time being. After all, it is the day when a familiar gets acquainted with their summoner." For a second, I thought he would say master. That would not be good for him. That child had a long way to go before I would consider her that. An impossibly long way to go. That did explain why the courtyard was so full at the moment. However, the statement wasn't a sign to continue talking. It was a signal that the conversation had ended.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for your time," I bowed respectfully. I had my doubts. Even with that little show, he had no reason to trust me. Not that I blamed him. What I had shown him wasn't really evidence. But in a place like this, with so much magic, it shouldn't be that hard to collect some. I exited through the door. It was time to start doing my job.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stand corrected. It was going to be very hard to gather evidence. How was this possible? This place had so much magic! This place should at least have a handful of lesser demon's, like Imp's and Wyrmtongue's! A Felhound at the worst! And there was nothing! Nothing! That meant this world either had stupidly good luck, or something was keeping the Legion's gaze elsewhere. Then the question became what, and how? Was it some type of illusion trick? Or was something stronger acting as deterrent? Something that was stronger than the Legion? I shuttered at the thought. The Burning Shadow had been a plague on the universe for ages. If something could stop the Legion, why haven't they? And if they haven't, what would be this being's goal?

As I was thinking, I accidentally dumped into something. My sight revealed it to be a girl, with no hint of magic in her aura. Based on the clatter, she was carrying some type of plate, which was sent flying out of her hands. My ears picked up on the flying dishware with ease, my body propelling itself into a backflip. I caught the plate, slice of pie and all, before landing feet first in the grass. I felt everyone's eyes turn to me.

"You look like you've never seen someone do a backflip before!" I snapped, the runes on my body letting out a pulse of fel energy. Slowly I helped the girl onto her feet.

"My apologies. I should have payed more attention," I said, offering my hand to the girl, pulling her up. Based on her breathing, she was still a head and a half shorter than I was. I felt her eyes track to my left hand.

"Are you the familiar spirit of Miss Valliere?" she asked. The girl's aura flickered with curiosity, and possibly, a bit of joy.

"Word doesn't take long to spread, it seems," I said. Rumor didn't seem to wait that long. Then again, from my understanding, what happened was rare, if not a one time occurrence. It wouldn't surprise me if word had already gotten outside the school's walls. Or at least, wasn't getting there.

"It's already well-known that a commoner was summoned as a familiar," she said, her aura showing happiness. She was clearly a bright and energetic young adult. I saw a part of me in her, before my transformation into a Demon Hunter. I did frown slightly a commoner, though.

"I'm not exactly sure 'common' would be the best word used to describe me," I stated simply. Common. Normal. Not words used to describe any Demon Hunter, really. Most people would consider the price to high. To steep in its cost for any 'normal' person to pay.

"But you can't use magic, can you?" The question was simple, and straightforward. But it wasn't one that I could answer honestly. If this world truly knew nothing of fel magic, then it would be for the best that it was kept that way. But for many of my abilities, there was no other explanation besides magic.

"Yes, and no," I said. "The magic I use is not something that can be taught, nor is it something passed down from generation to generation. To obtain it, you have to be willing to pay the price." My tone was serious, meant to discourage her from even attempting to follow in my footsteps. It was people like her that were my cause for doing this. If me making the sacrifice was what to took to stop others from doing the same, then I'd gladly make it. That was something that some members of my family never did understand.

Before I could continue, a voice broke through our conversation. It was the Earth mage from yesterday. And he had his massive familiar in his lap, practically petting it like an oversized cat.

"Is my cake here yet?" even through the chatting, his voice was quite clear. It did have a bit of smugness to it. Right, that must mean she was some type of servant. A cook or a maid, prephase?

"I'm sorry I distracted you from your job. But can I get your name?" I asked, bowing slightly. She looked like a nice girl. A little soft, and hopefully, she would stay that way.

"My name is Siesta," the girl smiled happily, before rushing off. Her aura seemed to change though as he approached the mage. Distrust? Or at the least, some form of resentment. If my understanding was correct, nobles could wield magic, while everyone else couldn't. I was going to need to talk to her about it later. Because if these nobles were anything like those in the history books, then they likely tried to force things that they thought was 'their right' to take. Maybe I would meet one. It certainly would be a nice form of practice, putting them in their place would be quite fun.

At this point though, I had pretty much scoured the grounds. The lack of demons was frustrating. I wanted to hunt. I needed to test if my skills were still sharp. I had to get some type of challenge. Even if it was only a little one.

And once again, I nearly bumped into someone else. This is exactly why I want to test my skills. This was the second time today! I was losing my edge!

"Sir Guchie." The girl's head was moving back and forth, trying to locate someone. I paused, as an aura suddenly flared up in panic. Interesting. Sir Guchie didn't appear to be so noble after all.

"I do believe your Sir Guchie is over that way," I jabbed my finger behind me. Her aura lit up with joy like a rocket, and her body did as well, racing right around me. I wonder if she even saw my gesture. Part of me honestly felt bad about this, but oh well.

The resulting conflict was hysterical. Guchie was pretty much caught red handed. Watching him trying to bumble his way out of it was even better. What's the phrase? Hell hath no fury, or something like that? One way or another the sudden smack to the face was certainly worth it. Everyone else was laughing, except for Guchie. He slowly pulled himself up to his feet, clearly humiliated.

"You did this!" Guchie shouted pointing his finger at me. If I had eyes, I would have rolled them with amusement. This was sad. And maybe, if I played my cards right, the stress relief I needed.

"You did this to yourself, really. Thinking it was a good idea to date two girls at once was all on you," I smirked. "I have better things to worry about that a teenagers wounded pride." I turned around, acting like I was simply going to leave, and Guchie's aura grew brighter with anger. A crowd had grown around us, which made leaving somewhat difficult. I didn't want to use my wings for something so trivial.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Guchie proclaimed, pointing some type of magical device at me. I forced my grin down. So easy.

"What type of duel? The pistols at dawn type?" I turned around, glaring, faking anger. "Or the type where I shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be puking up my toenails!" Multiple people in the crowd gasped, likely due to my harsh language. Even Guchie seemed to pause at the sudden outburst, though he recovered rather quickly.

"You are commoner, and only a familiar spirit. Yet you insult me, and above all, you made two ladies cry!" He shouted. The boy had a talent for showmanship, I could give him that much.

"I'm pretty sure they were more mad than anything else. I wonder what that says about you, Casanova," I taunted. No way he understood the meaning, but it was still a good jab nevertheless. Guchie's rage was overflowing his aura, making look like a small volcano. Most of the people that had encircled us chuckled.

"You'd better be ready for this! I'll wait for you at Vestry Field!" He stormed off as I chuckled. That was easy. All I needed to do was take my time and…

"What do you think you're doing!" Louise shouted in my ear. I had apparently been very distracted to not notice her arrival. She suddenly grabbed my hand, trying to pull me along. I stayed put. Surprisingly, the girl had some strength in her. Not enough to make me move, but certainly notable.

"First, there is no need to shout when you are standing right next to me. Second, no," I brought my right hand up. The girl couldn't have weight more than a hundred pounds. Lifting her off the ground was easy. Louise balked in shock, letting go of my arm.

"This is going to happen one of two ways, Louise. First, you do not come watch the most exciting thing that is going to happen today. Second, you do come watch the most exciting thing that is going to happen today," I glared down at her. "And unlike what you try to do with me, I'm going to give you a choice in the matter." With that, I simply turned around and made my way to Vestry Field, following Guchie's aura.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I compliment you for not running away," Guchie taunted. The same ring was back. In fact, it was larger than ever, with even a few servants watching a distance, including Siesta.

"Why would I run away from you? You're the one swinging out of your weight class," I taunted back, before looking around. No, the people were too close.

"Everyone step back!" I shouted. "I really don't want anyone caught in the crossfire!" At crossfire, the runes on my body started to glow, fel energy meeting adrenaline in my veins. The chaotic power flowed through my body, after long last.

"Valerie, I command you to stop!" Louise shouted. I was already annoyed with her attempted interference. The fel-energy pumping through my veins was making it far worse.

"If you had something to make me stop, you would have already used it, little girl," I ground out, trying to keep myself from snapping in a fit of rage.

"I am your,"...

"Master!" I bellowed, turning around, eyes burning with fel-fire. "You have no right to call yourself my master! The only person with that right Lord Illidan Stormrage! You are so pathetic, that despite you being the strongest person here, your nickname is Zero! Do you have that little control over your powers!" The fire within me kept getting brighter and brighter, as my anger reached an ever increasing blaze. Louise stared at me, completely and utterly silent, as did everyone else around me. I turned around.

"Pathetic. Let me show you what someone was the ability to actually control power looks like," I removed the two warglaives from my back, stepping forward. "As for you Guchie, show me what you got."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remember kids, don't do Fel. It turns you into rage monsters.

Seriously though, Valerie and Louise aren't going to get along. At all. Valerie is twelve years older than Louise, and ten of those twelve years were a mixture of active combat against the Legion, and training. As far as Valerie is concerned, Louise is a spoiled brat who has given nothing. To Louise, Valerie has a problem with authority, and has no respect for her betters.

I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you next time.


	3. Here is the Curb

Akshka: Thank you!

Reishin: Those sound absolutely terrifying. All of it, terrifying.

Shirosaki: Also, thank you!

One: It's not going to be much of a battle, so Vader should have held onto that NOOOO!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I pulled the raging inferno of fel fire back into my body. Dammit, that is not how you show control! I shouldn't have exploded like that, but that girl. That spoiled, childish, pathetic girl! She knew nothing, and it was pissing me off!

The area dead silent, arua's flickering in a bright array of emotions. Fear, and panic being the two most prominent. Very, very little of today was going how I wanted it to. No, correction. Very little of the past who knows how many YEARS have gone how I wanted it to.

"Are we going to get this show on the road or what?" I placed one of my hands on my hip, the tattoo's lighting up on my body. "Or are you too scared now?" The taunt had the desired effect. Guchie's arua flipped from fear, to pride and anger. Good.

"My name is Guchie the Bronze," his aura flared with overconfidence. "Therefore, a bronze Valkyrie golem shall be your opponent." He waved the wand in his hand, causing to rise up from the dirt. That was interesting. An arcane elemental, forced into a metal body that quickly? It took most skilled mages month's to make a single golem. Kael'thas's men weren't going to be happy to learn that they were shown up by such a young human.

Not that it mattered. It was made of magic. I could see the entire body. Including the massive spear it had aimed at my face. It was fast, by the standard of most golem's I had seen, which favored defense and strength over speed. But it was only slightly faster than a normal human. I was much, much faster than a normal human. Seconds before the spear would have crashed through my face, I flipped backwards, kicking up shadowy energy. The wave connected with the Valkyrie, stopping it mid-charge. The moment my feet touched the ground, I dashed forward, leaving a trail of green fire in my wake. My blades bit through the construct, cutting it in half at the waist. I let my momentum carry my warglaives into another strike, tearing it's chest into two halfs.

The air was completely still. Shock was the emotion, blending together into a single mass. Really? I burst into flame by being angry, and this is what surprises them? I am a Demon Hunter! This wasn't even a warm up! I've gone toe-to-toe with Pit Lords! This! This was child's play! That all I was doing! Playing with this child!

"That was …"

"Not a fluke," I snapped, cutting the boy off. Was his ego just that easy to bruise? Was he really this pathetic?

"I am a member of the Illidari! I've fought against things you cannot comprehend! You're in over your head! Stand down now!" I bellowed. I was no longer going to fight someone sad. It wasn't worth the effort. The boy however, was getting mad again, as six more of the golem's emerged from the dirt.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I focused inward, ignoring anything he could was saying. Guchie brought this on himself. The demon within began to surge. Flames licked my body, as shadow began to surge within me. I lept up, crashing into the center of the six Valkyrie like an Infernal. Shadow and fel fire warped my flesh, surging through my muscles, clinging to my skin. Bones burst through my back. This was my metamorphs.

The golem's leaped towards me. I didn't even need weapons for this! Weak. All of the them! Weak! The first golem was cleaved in half with my claws. The second was grabbed and crushed into scrap. The third was thrown against the ground, breaking apart like a toy. The fourth was melted into slag. The fifth was casually knocked aside like a doll. I crushed the final one with a powerful swing of my bulging arms.

All before the dirt had begun to settle. I had destroyed every single golem.

"Is this the best you can do!" I bellowed, the massive spines on my back cracking as the demonic flesh that had encased me was swallowed back down. The bone like protrusions that had erupted from my spine fell away into dust. I wasn't going to reveal my entire hand. Not yet, anyway. Especially not in front of children. Not that card anyway.

"What are you?" Guchie stammered, trying to back himself up as I returned the two warglaives to my hands. At the least, he could sense what had happened to his constructs. But their destruction was so swift, I doubt he could make heads or tails about what had happened.

I chuckled. Such a simple question.

"I am Illidari! A Demon Hunter in the service of Lord Illidan! Do. You. Yield?" I took a step forward, the pressure building up around me making my intentions very, very clear. This fight was done. And if Guchie didn't get that fact through his thick skull. Then, well, let's just say you don't make it as a Demon Hunter by being merciful. I took another step forward getting up in my opponent's face. At that distance, I could taste his fear. It was delicious. He stumbled, falling onto his rear. So, so, pathetic. He wouldn't even have survived the transformation, let alone the training.

"I… I yield," Guchie stammered. Finally, this brat showed some good sense! I crossed the warglaives onto my back. I hadn't even broken a sweat, but I did get to burn off plenty of access fel energy I had been building up.

"About time," I quipped, scanning the area around me. Nope. Still no demons. I was hoping that the display would draw one or two out, but that was clearly not the case. Because of the newfound rumbling in my stomach was any indication, I was going to eat the old fashion way.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry about the short chapter, especially seeing how long it took, but this was meant to be a very, very one sided battle. In one corner, we have Guchie, who may have six to ten years of light to medium combat training. In the other we have Valerie, who has had seven years of intense combat training, alongside three years of actual combat against the Burning Legion. Throw being a Demon Hunter into that mix, and well. Guchie had no chance.

I hope you all enjoyed the curbstomp, and I hope to see you next time (seeing as finals are coming up, that might be a while).


	4. Darkness

Akshka: Thank you :)

Weeping: Ok?

Cindar: Well, that's because Valerie is actually human. Illidan found a post-Legion invasion Earth, and was willing to accept humans that were willing into the ranks of Demon Hunters. Valerie is one of the few strong enough to be one of Illidan's Illidari. A feat she wears with pride.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ths s rlly good," I said with my mouth full, earning me several weird looks. Well, weirder than normal anyway. That's what I get for chewing with my mouth open, I suppose. I quickly swallowed.

"This is really good," I elaborate. The servants around me in the kitchen were still uneasy, I could feel it. It could be my state of dress. Or the tattoo's. Or both. It was typically one of those things.

"Glad to hear it," the chief said, clearly as uncomfortable as the others in the room. This place was pretty medieval, for the most part. Not my fault my clothes burned off whenever I started getting mad. That wasn't exactly uncommon among Demon Hunters. Being infused with demonic power did several things to our bodies and minds. Emotions became more intense, both positive and negative. Mostly negative in that regard. Some of us took on demonic traits, like horns and scales, or even more rarely, claws. I was fortunate or in some eyes, unfortunate to not get such radical changes. Besides my eyes and tattoos, I looked fairly human. It certainly made my life easier back home. Demon Hunters tended to stick out, and, at the end of the day, we weren't exactly welcome.

It was something that really got on my nerves. We were the ones willing to sacrifice everything, but it cost us our humanity. And we were despised for it. Legally, there was nothing anybody could actually do. Legally being the key term. If a person was going to hate someone else, no law that could ever be passed was going to stop them from doing so. So, for once, I was happy to be around those who didn't exactly know my real nature. While some were likely suspicious of something, that was obvious, but I doubt even the possibility of me eating a demon's heart and drinking it's blood would cross anyone's mind. So long as the Succubus inside my head stopped invading the brain of Louise in her sleep, nobody would know. And I intended on keeping it that way.

"May I ask, what exactly was that out there?" the chief suddenly asked. I paused, not exactly expecting the question. I should have. He appeared smart enough, and curiosity breeds knowledge. Of course, telling the whole truth wouldn't be good. The reactions could be wide ranged from sheer panic to someone trying to burn me, and likely Louise at the stake. Neither were good things. I wanted to die in battle, but only against the Legion. Louise on the other hand, simply had far too much potential. Her death would be a waste of what could be a very powerful weapon. Of course, I couldn't let her know that. The girl needed guidance and a careful hand. Being subtle was key. And being subtle was something I was never good at.

"Seven years of combat training on top of three more years of active combat," I said. Not a lie. I was just forgetting to mention what type of training and what I was fighting. And seeing as how I called myself a Demon Hunter, it shouldn't be that hard to put the puzzle pieces together.

"That's ten years! How old are you?" Siesta said, nearly knocking over the seat she was sitting in. Oh, right, I also did age pretty well. Or, so I had been told.

"Twenty-eight, biologically," I said, which only served to get more strange looks. Right, they didn't know about the crystal.

"Now what exactly does that mean?" it was the chief again. Right, now I have to find some way to spin this whole mess.

"Was trapped in stasis. Don't know if only a month passed or whole years," I started, taking another bite out of my food. Another tycinial truth.

"I don't believe the first part," it was a simple statement. But that simple statement carried a lot of weight. I paused, before grinning. This person was clearly smart. Very smart. But at the same time, extremely stupid. Or more intelligent than I was giving him credit for.

"What makes you say that?" I question with a slight grin. I was most, curious about his answer. After all, I doubted he knew exactly what a Demon Hunter really was. Even so, I hoped it wouldn't be superstitious nonsense.

"I've seen soldiers fight before. Soldiers do not fight like that," he said. That was a fair point. Then again, most soldiers have months of training. Not the years needed to fully master the chaotic fel energies in our bodies.

"Most soldiers don't have years of training," I countered.

"Most soldiers don't need years of training," the chief shot back. Again, another fair point. "And you fight more like an animal than any soldier I've ever seen." The second part gave me pause. Animal. That was a discription I hadn't seen coming. In a way it made sense. Each blow was fast, powerful, and savage. Yet each strike was precise, meant to strike at vital parts of the target. Precision was just as much of a weapon as blades, and speed served as our armor. We had been trained to fight opponents larger and stronger than any man.

"Soldier's don't have to train to deal with the thing's I've been trained to," I stood up, food already finished. "I thank you for your time, but I must be going."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"For the last time, no, I am not washing your clothes! Or do you constantly forget I'm blind!" This brat. If it wasn't for the fact I didn't want a corpse on my hands, and her own potential power, I might have already killed her.

"It would help if you acted like it! You can fight Guchie, but you can't do something as simple as wash clothes!" the pinkette bellowed back. I almost felt sorry for whoever was rooming next to us. I had a temper. She had a temper. We just, well, feed off each other's anger. Very easily. Louise was only a child, yet it was easy to tell her rage had plunged its root's deep. The source, likely her own failings at magic. Failings being such a false term.

How her aura could be that powerful, yet the girl herself be considered a failure? This world's magic was certainly different from what I had experience with. My scrap with the blonde idiot proved that much. Insta-build golems? I mean seriously. Arcana magic was order. There was a process, and that process always needed to be followed. When fel magic did something weird, it was not that much of a big deal. Fel was chaos. It doing something weird was, well, normal. Best to end this little spat before things actually get worse.

"Don't you have class today anyway?" I made my voice sound as casual as possible. Like a offhand remark, not a reminder. The comment seemed to shut her up for a few seconds, as her aura flared with anger, before dying down before she stomped out of the room.

Now, how exactly to get to class without Louise noticing me. I looked towards what had to be the window. Well, being subtle was never a strong suit of mine anyway.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What? How?" oh, if I could see again. The look that was likely on Louise's face would be priceless. Her aura did give me a good enough mental image.

"Simple, really. I tracked you with my sight from outside the building and waited for you to chose a room," I smirked, tilting back in the chair. It was easy keeping balance. I wouldn't be able to get away with it when the teacher arrived, so I might as well enjoy myself.

"I can't believe you," Louise's aura had own again turned red. The room was nearly empty at the moment. Baring the blonde idiot, who had moved himself as far away from me as possible, and a few other students, who were also keeping their distance. Smart. Or maybe yesterday had drilled in the fact that no, they were not invisible.

"You honestly think I'm going to be missing out on something like this? Knowledge is power, Louise. At least, a form of it, anyhow," I smirked. To think I would be back in school again. Once again, I really miss having actual eyes. Would make this so much easier. Just find a library, find a book, sit myself down and just simply read. Nope, it just had to be oral learning for me. Fel consumes arcana, so I wouldn't get much practice here. Sadly.

"Told you," a third voice came from the hallway. That was. Who was that? Her aura was something I had clearly overlooked earlier. Oh, right she was the one with the dragon! The really weird dragon. Then again, the only dragon's I had ever seen were the ones used by the Dragonmaw clan, so I probably wasn't the best judge. I had heard about dragon's from a few of the elven Demon Hunters. The range of the stories made it hard to tell what was or was not real. Still, she must have been paying attention to have noticed me on the outside of the tower. Good for her.

"I'm impressed Tabitha," a voice came from behind the smaller girl. The succubus inside me suddenly began buzzing around in my mind. Ok, what exactly had this girl done to get her all excited? Her aura was warm, almost like that of a fire. And it was, well, nice. Almost like. Oh. Oh! That explains a few things. Might make for a good partner for when the fel magic makes me a little more, well, frisky of a mood. I normally didn't go for girls, but if I let the fel-infused hormones sit for too long there might be some issues.

"As am I. Not mean people look up without good reason," I stopped leaning the chair, back, having it lightly tap against the ground in the upright position.

"Sylphid," one word. That was it. Clearly, she wasn't much of a talker. Even more interesting was the fact it wasn't her that noticed me, but her dragon. I already notice that these familiars had an aversion to me. Even when ordered, they just seemed to squirm in my presence. They were somehow bound by arcana magic. Was that the source of their discomfort? Or could it simply be explained by the fact that most animals hate me in the first place? Or was it a combination of the two?

The classroom had begun filling in as I was thinking. Most seemed to stick to the edges of the room, as far from me as they could get. They were uneasy. Yesterday's display had left an impression on them. Good. But as the seats on the outskirts began to vanish, it forced those to arrive late to get closer. The only three willing to get close being Louise herself, and the other two girls. Focusing on two's aura led to some interesting observations.

Most notably, the two were complete opposites. The first girl, Tabitha, had a cold aura. And she was still. It was strange. I don't think I've really seen anything like it. I wonder exactly what happened to make her this way. Not my place to ask though. It certainly wasn't my business. The other girl almost like a fire. A small one, but a fire nonetheless. She was full of life and energy, with her aura a constant flicker. It was alluring, with a lack of any better words.

The door opened one last time. This person had to be the teacher. Her aura gave that much away. She wasn't experienced in combat, but this was a school for children. That was not a necessity. It was just something I had grown used too.

Everyone looked to the center of the room, confirming my suspicion. The teacher herself didn't give me so much as a glance. Meaning my presence was either expected, or it was completely non issue. Good. At the moment, I didn't want any more trouble than I had likely already caused. Seeing Louise's spellcasting in action was merely a bonus. I had gathered some information on, her, in back of a better word, failures.

Which had only left me with more questions than answers. I could tell she had magic. More than any of her peers. Even more than her teachers! Yet, it seemed like a simple spell was beyond her ability. I don't know which was more aggravating. This making no sense, or me not even having a guess at what the problem was. Then again, there was a key difference between my eyes and everyone else's. I could see magic. They could not. Just because they knew the result, they didn't know the why. They couldn't figure out the fine details of what was happening. They could not measure the arcanic energy being used. However the magic of this place worked, the blonde idiot had proved one very important thing.

I could see it. I could see the magic of every spell. If I could see the problem, I might be able to figure a solution. The girl had too much power and potential to waste here. And far too much of it to fall into the Legion's hands. Seeing as even a demon like Qyrsyss could see her power, greater ones would be drawn to it. That was, well, horridly bad. I've talked to plenty of veterans of the War of the Ancients. Like that well, Louise would likely end up as another flame that a moth simply didn't want to leave alone.

As such, the lecture finally began.

"The elements, fire, water, earth, and wind can be combined to create stronger and more diverse effects," the teacher began. It looks like I missed the fundamentals. Oh well. Still, the four elements. So there was some similarity to shaminish after all. But order magic imposed on elemental? No, no that didn't make sense. Or, more accurately, couldn't. Unless the elements of this place were really docile, it shouldn't be possible. Elements simply do not bend knee to anything unless that something is extremely powerful. Even then, it would still take a fight to bring them to heel. The few times I had to go to Nagrand made that much apparent.

"And our levels as mages are determined by how many we can combine," her voice was a bit of a bore, but the statement did catch my attention. Shaman's could control all four elements. While the strength would vary based on training and simply the person themselves, all shaman's could mend wounds, wield fire, move stone, and toss lightning. But they could not. And if I had any money, I would bet it is based on geometry.

"Yes, teacher," a girl stood up from behind me. Her aura was familiar. I think she was one of the girls that slapped the idiot yesterday.

"If you can combine two, it's a Line. Three makes a triangle. And four makes a Square," the girl was clearly pleased with herself. And I knew it.

"Very good," the teacher said as the girl sat back down.

"But I assume most of you can use at least one," was about as far as she got, before the sudden interruption.

"Ms. Chevreuse, pardon the interruption, but there is a person who can't use one element with zero percent chance of success," it was the girl from before. The one with Tabatha, if I recall correctly. And I could already tell who the jab was aimed at. Louise's aura had flared up in anger. But the other's aura had no real malice to it. It was more of a good natured joke, though I didn't like how she took time away from class to do it.

Thankfully, Louise kept her mouth shut and temper in check. For once. Though for how long I didn't know. No matter. The moment class let out, I was going to do something of my own. And Louise. She was going to help.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What are you doing?" the girl snapped. I stopped moving the small ball of fel fire through the air for a second, before responding.

"I am practicing restraint. And I am giving you something to focus on," I said, not even turning around. The small sphere flickered on the wind.

"And why are you doing that?" it was always questions with this girl. Questions and shouting, anyway.

"I've told you before, I can see magic. I just need you to cast a spell. I want to observe what is happening. I want to know it's reaction to fel, and the fel's reaction to it," I smirked. The girl's aura showed that she was clearly thinking about this. Oh course, it was the perfect bait. Her magic was just as much as a mystery to her as it was to anyone else. She would naturally jump at the chance to find out what was going wrong.

"Fine," that was all the confirmation I needed. Her aura betrayed her uncertainty, but also her desire. She didn't trust me, but at the same time, she knew she could get something out of me. She needed this of me. And I needed this of her.

"Silence," the spell was minor, likely little more than a cantrip of sorts. I saw the magic as chills went up my spine. It felt, hungry. More so than fel ever did. Almost like a Black Hole, devouring everything in it's path. The small fel orb quivered, almost if trying to flee from the creeping wave. It was like shadow magic, but far more terrifying. It was nothingness. Shadow was far different. Shadow was there. But it was the closest thing I could I had besides fel. But it was acting like fel to fel. This is why her magic was so messed up. It was wasn't simple magic. Her spell's ate it…

BOOM!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That's all for this chapter. The holiday's made this take a bit more time than it should have. Got some new games to play, which isn't helping much.

I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to see you next time!


End file.
